My Angel
by cam the fan
Summary: Pit has been captured by Ganondorf, and is his sex slave until someone saves him and vanishes from sight. Will Pit find andfall for the mistery guy or never get to know who he is? (PitXIke mostly) Disclaimer: I don't own any do the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story. I've never tried a video game spairing before. So sorry for my incorrections, but I feel this could happen. But please no flames.**_

Chapter 1: The Compound Life

"Let me go, I won't give in" I scream.

"You will eventually. They all have" my captor said gesturing to the trophies behind him

"You might as well just turn me into one. I will never tell you anything" I yell trying to break free of my chains.

He just laughed as he took a step toward me. He reached out and grabbed my face and pulled my closer. He then captured my lips with his own, and held my head in that position. He released my head and I pulled back as I was gasping for air.

"I can do a whole lot worse" he said as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Then do it. I won't tell you" I said panting a little.

I heard some noise outside this room but decided to ignore it. From what I could gather, I was out in the middle of nowhere and no one would ever find me.

The man grabbed me and unshackled me from the wall. He carried me to another room somewhere else in the compound. He threw me down and reahackled me to another wall.

~How does he just happen to have all of these shackle points all over the place?~ I tthought as he was attaching my right arm to the wall.

"Now that are in all nice and snug, let's get started" he said as he ripped my shirt off

He slid his shirt off as well, and walked closer to me.

"You have a nice torso for a guy who has never worked out" He said as he let his finger roam my slender chest.

"Shut up" I spat angrily.

"Someone's fiesty. I like that" he laughed as he slid my pants down.

I stood in only my boxers as he started to toy with my nipples. He traced a circle around them before coming even closer and bending a down a little. He latched his mouth over one of them and started to suck on it.

"Nnrg" I managed through gritted teeth.

"I haven't even gotten to the food part yet. Although, I can tell someone is enjoying this" he snickered.

I looked down and saw my boxers were tented and my face started to heat up.

"Looks like you're a little shy. I can fix that" he said with an evil smile.

I felt my boxers being pulled down and then cold air on my semi-hard dick.

"You are big too. But I wanna see if you taste as good as you look" he said laughing a little.

He got down on his knees and slid his mouth over the head of my cock. It felt so good I let a moan slip. That one moan turned into ten, which turned into countless more.

"Wow. You really are enjoying this" he said with a smile.

"Let's see how much you'll enjoy this" he continued as he slid his pants down to reveal his hard cock.

I knew what was coming and didnt want it to happen so I tried to knee his face. He caught my knee and held it there. He leifted NY other leg off the ground and twisted me so my ass was on top of his cock.

"Get ready for the experience of a lifetime" he said as he slid is head past my hole and kept pushing me in deeper.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I felt some blood pour down the back of my legs.

"You are tight. I'm trying to loosen you up" he said as he thrust his fuck in and out of my hole.

"You... You..."

I couldn't finish because he hit my G-spot. I moaned so loud, I'm sure I shook the whole building.

"Now let's finish this" he said as he grabbed my hips and started to thrust me downwards along with his own upward motions.

I was slamming to the base of his cock then back up. Until I heard a shout from behind me. He started to thrust faster and faster until I felt a warm liquid in my body.

"That was great. Now its time to finish you off" he said getting back on his knees.

I just stood there as he engulfed my dick once more. I started to buck my hips in tune with his head. I couldn't hold it anymore after 5 minutes or so. I screamed and came in his mouth.

"I was right. You are tastier than you let look" he said with a smirk.

"Fuck you" I muttered trying to catch my breath.

"Not yet my darling not yet" he laughed.

"Go to hell Ganandorf" I yelled.

"Only if you're there with me Pit" he responded before leaving.

I sighed. At least he got no information from me. Even if I have to be his whore, I will protect those who are still fighting the good fight.

I passed out from exhaustion not too long after he left. I had a dream of when I was still free. Then I was assigned a mission to go and hunt a certain country hunter. I was about to remember when a loud noise awoke me from my slumber.

Could it be? Someone has come to my rescue finally? I wait and wait but hear nothing after that one sound previously. So I slumped down in sadness. Until a loud bang made me look up to see that a door had been busted in. When the dust settled, I saw who was making all the noise and it was someone rescuing me.

"Are you alright" he asked.

_**Author's Note:**__** So this is my first Super Smash Bros fic. Please don't hate to much. Leave a review telling me if you liked it or, if you didn't, how it could be improved. Thanks for reading and until next tiem. Bye**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Escape**_

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

"Here. Let's get you out of those shackles" he said walking over.

He swung his sword and it broke one shackle, then he broke the other. He just stood there then turned away. Unrealized why he did, then blushed. I pulled up my boxers put on my shirt/pants. Then remembered my toga had been ripped by Ganondorf earlier.

"You can look now" I stated with an awkward time.

"Okay. Follow me, and we will be out of here in no time" he said as his cape went beyond the doorway.

I followed him but then I remembered there were others. I tried to reach out for him, but then we heard a noise and we had to hide. Hebpulled me into a dark room and shut the door. We heard the sound get closer, then get further away.

"What about the others?" I asked in a whisper.

"No time. Plus, my mission was to get you. No one else" he said as he opened the door and left.

"Mission?" I asked aloud to myself.

Who in the world would want me? I'm of no use to anyone. I I cannot do that's unique is turn my sword into a bow. But apparently people think otherwise.

I went against his word and took a left instead of a right. I heard him calling me, but I had to get my best friend. And no one would stop me. I found the trophy room and located my favorite green wearing male. I touched the base and Hus statue illuminated with a bright glow. And then he wrapped his arms around me. He hasn't lost a bit if strength being like that so long .

"Pit! Thanks man! Ithought I would stay like that forever" he said pulling away.

"No problem. I can't let my best friend stay like that. No we have to go, the reason I was able to rescue you was because someone rescued me. Now follow me" I said leading Link back the way to where Ike was.

Ike hadn't moved and just smiled when he saw I got someone useful. I was surprised that he actually smiled. Link and I followed as Ikr led us through the labrynth that was this strong hold. I was just amazed that he knew exactly which way to go. I saw the way out and just sprinted to get out. I had been in here for months and the outside seemed like something I would never see again.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I write on Wattpad as well as this. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope those of you who were following this story isn't too mad at me. My laptop is down and that's how I usually update. Until next time. Bye :)**_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


End file.
